Imprisoned
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: Me merecía toda la indiferencia, odio, y desprecio del mundo. Incluso la muerte. Sin embargo, en Navidad... ella vino a verme. [Este fic participa en el reto temático: "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" del foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!"] Para Devil-In-My-Shoes.


**[**Esta historia participa en el Reto Temático de Diciembre**: "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" **del foro** "¡El Cometa de Sozin!"]**

El desafío que moderación me ha asignado fue incorporar las siguientes palabras en la historia: **"Galletas"**, **"Navidad" **y **"Regalo".**

De igual forma, esta historia está dedicada a **Devil-In-My-Shoes**, que estuvo de cumpleaños en diciembre. Devil, he de aclarar que sé que escribiste una historia parecida a esta (me quiso dar el ataque cuando me llegó la notificación) Sin embargo, no me la he pasado a leer, no quisiera que pensaras que te he plagiado, o algo peor... esto me lo inspiré en una imagen de Tumblr. Te he agarrado un cariño enorme, como ya te lo habré mencionado y, aprovechando que me apunté en un reto, también lo usé para esté xD. Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños... _algo_ tarde. No soy la mejor escritora, sólo espero que la trama sea de tu agrado, ¡Espero te guste! Si no, pues... me iré a llorar en el rincón... xD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _La Leyenda de Korra_ utilizados en esta historia no son míos, si no de Michael Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio lucrativo con esto; mi único propósito es el de entretener.

**Advertencia:** Contiene _spoilers _(revelación de algo o de alguién que quizás no conozcas) del Libro Tres y Cuatro de LoK. Si no los has visto, te sugiero que los veas primero antes de leer esto, no quisiera arruinarles la trama.

Esto está narrado en primera persona, un formato que no es mi fuerte, sin mencionar que he usado un personaje con un carácter difícil de adaptar, para mi gusto. De todas maneras, ya lo hice (LOL).

La historia solamente consta de **4,810 palabras**. Ahora si no me pasé del límite... gracias al cielo.

Aclaraciones al final.

...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO ÚNICO<strong>

Imprisoned

Por _Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga._

* * *

><p>El ruido de los cerrojos se escuchó uno por uno, abriéndose, causando un eco estruendoso y rechinidos pesados. Me vi obligada a levantar la mirada, aunque ya sabía perfectamente quienes eran. Los custodios del Loto Blanco trayendo mi cena.<p>

No me dijeron nada. Me deslizaron la bandeja de platino hasta mis pies. Un débil _"gracias"_ salió de mí. Tomé asiento en el piso helado, cruzando las piernas. Destapé el agua embotellada y le di un trago. Tomé el pan, un pedazo seco y sin mucho sabor, y di comienzo a la cena monótona de todos los días, y de los próximos días de toda mi vida.

La luz de la prisión era escaza. Aun así, los primeros meses me fui acostumbrando a la falta de la misma. Si mal lo recordaba y si mis cálculos no me fallaban, estoy por cumplir siete meses en esta prisión totalmente hecha de platino, recubierta por fuera por una gran capa de madera sólida, al igual que los cimientos.

El paradero de la misma es en el Reino Tierra, eso me dijeron el día del juicio, para mantener una estricta vigilancia sobre mi persona. Si estornudaba, tosía, o cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal, el Loto Blanco lo sabría y se reportaría inmediatamente al Presidente Raiko o, en caso contrario, al Rey Wu. Aún me es extrañado nombrar_ Rey_ al escuálido muchachito.

Por un efímero momento me perdí en el reflejo de la bandeja. Mi rostro ya no era el mismo...

Recuerdo el día del juicio como si hubiera sido hace unos pocos días. Me esposaron de manos y pies, y me llevaron al auditorio. Erguida en mi postura y con dos guardias detrás, mi mirada encaró a todo el concejo y las autoridades máximas de las cuatro Naciones: Los jefes de la Tribu Agua del Norte y del Sur, La Señora del Fuego, El Rey Tierra, el Presidente de Ciudad República, el representante de los Nómadas Aire y, por supuesto, Avatar Korra. La Matriarca, Suyin, también estuvo presente ese día.

Todos debatían que hacer conmigo: La tirana del Reino Tierra, Kuvira.

El juez me leyó los derechos, pero yo sabía que en ese punto yo no tenía derecho de nada... ni siquiera de existir. Me permanecía inmutable ante sus ceños fruncidos, las miradas más rigidas e indiferentes que pude haber recibido y el escrutinio junto con la mordacidad de sus palabras. Me odiaban, lo sabía, no hacía falta decírmelo. No los culpé.

De entre todos, llegaron a varios veredictos. Uno de ellos fue la pena de muerte. Yo respiraba tranquilamente, o eso quería creer, mientras los observaba discutir como si yo no estuviera.

Y, de la mesa del concejo, Avatar Korra se levantó de su silla, dando una imponencia que jamás le había visto. Todos callaron al instante.

—Yo no voy a aprobar la pena de muerte— comenzó firme. El auditorio quedó en silencio. La decisión se veía en esos ojos azules— Ni hoy, ni nunca...

—Ah, entonces— Raiko se levantó— ¿Dejarás que aún siga conservando el derecho de vivir, un derecho que _ella_—me señaló— arrebató sin más a **miles** de ciudadanos inocentes?

—El matarla no nos hará mejor persona, ni regresará todas las vidas que se perdieron— sentenció— No hará mejor persona a nadie... — miró al juzgado, a los concejales, a las autoridades... a mí.

—Secundo la moción de Avatar Korra— habló la Señora del Fuego desde su lugar, con dedos entrelazados, mirando al presidente— No podemos excluir la opción de un castigo severo, pero sus palabras son más que ciertas. Quitarle la vida no será una opción...

—¿Para qué suceda lo mismo que sucedió con Zaheer, Señora del Fuego Izumi? — Raiko seguía de pedante.

—Esa es una historia totalmente diferente, Presidente Raiko— habló el concejal Nómada Aire— Él fue un No-maestro que adquirió Aire control después de la Convergencia Armónica. No tiene nada de similitud con este asunto...

Después de una hora llena puntos de vista, parloteo innecesario y reclamos inútiles, llegaron a la decisión de encerrarme en una prisión de máxima seguridad, para muy desagrado del Presidente de Ciudad República. Él hubiera preferido que me decapitaran. No me importó. No opuse resistencia al castigo. Solamente les dí una reverencia. En ese tiempo, me sentía más muerta que viva. Hubiera dado igual cualquier cosa que hubieran elegido para mí. Ese fue el último día que volví a ver la luz del sol... el último día de mi libertad.

No obstante, antes de eso, antes de meterme aquí, me aventaron a una sala privada, esposada de todos lados, junto a la persona que no quería toparme ni en pintura: Baatar Jr. ¿El tipo pidió hablar conmigo, después de todo lo que le hice? Yo pensé que lo que menos tenía eran las agallas para encararme de nuevo. Admito que hice mal, y con toda sinceridad si le quise en su momento. Me hubiera hecho mucha ilusión poder tener un hijo. Por otro lado... me dio algo de lástima, el pobre diablo casi se puso a llorar frente mío. Me dijo de todo. Todas las palabras impropias que jamás le escuché me las restregó en la cara. Una bofetada hubiera sido mucho más sutil aquella tarde.

El primer día en este confinamiento fue horrible. Sin importar que todo se encontrara rodeado de madera, el platino es, la mayoría del tiempo, frío. En verano era aceptable la temperatura que este adoptaba. En invierno, la cosa cambiaba bastante. No llegué a la hipotermia por fuerza de voluntad, pero he pasado las peores noches dentro de esta cosa. Quisiera o no, me tendría que acostumbrar.

Luego de varios días de encierro, una pregunta seguía sin resolver en mi cabeza: ¿Por qué Avatar Korra me salvó la vida el día del juicio? Me salvó la vida la vez que le disparé con el cañón en aquel pequeño bosque... podría decirse que su cuenta conmigo ya estaba saldada, ¿Por qué salvarme una segunda vez?...

Suspiré derrotada. Regresé de los recuerdos, hasta que volví a apreciar la bandeja. Esa imagen deplorable que me mostraba: una mujer flaca, ojerosa, piel grisácea... sin color. Mis intensos verdes perdieron todo el esplendor que alguna vez tuvieron; el cabello seguía en una trenza, y ahora me pasaba por debajo de la cintura, hecho una verdadera maraña. Ya no había ni rastro de aquella mujer fuerte que solía ser, aquella que buscaba el orden y bienestar para su nación...

...la misma que trate de conquistar a mi modo, sobornando masas, haciéndolos esclavos de mi tiranía. Di esperanza a millones; sin embargo, pisotee su espíritu, los despojé de su identidad... de la libertad que tanto deseaba para mi gente. Maldita ironía.

No fui la "Gran Unificadora"; fui la "Gran Tirana" del Reino Tierra. ¡Claro que me di cuenta de mis malditos errores! Estar encerrada como rata te hace reflexionar por donde no lo habías hecho, por donde nunca lo hiciste. Todo el daño que causé. Toqué fondo, caí al abismo interminable, me rompí cual cristal frágil. Lo peor de todo, fue cuando caí en la realidad de que ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Mis ideales fueron buenos, mis motivos válidos, pero no pude escoger peor forma de llevarlo a cabo. El precio fue demasiado alto, y lo pagué con vidas de inocentes...

...

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos semanas. Hice unas nuevas marcas en la pared.<p>

A pesar de estar más flaca y que mi tono muscular haya disminuido considerablemente, me seguía ejercitando en lo que podía. Solamente hacía lo básico, lo que aprendí en la academia. Al igual, meditaba un poco. No era lo mío, nunca lo fue, más no tenía muchas opciones de donde escoger, de todas maneras.

Estaba en la mitad de mi taichí; rodillas dobladas, brazos ligeramente extendidos a mis costados. Estuve a punto de llegar a la completa concentración, hasta que los cerrojos cedieron y el rechinido estruendoso apareció de nuevo. Giré mi mirada rápidamente, con la iluminación del exterior cegándome un poco.

No era la hora de la comida... ¿Quién-?

Mi mente se tornó en blanco. La persona frente a mí también se sorprendió al verme. Me quedé sin habla, algo que nunca me había pasado. Unos brillantes ojos azules me recibieron. Parecía tan irreal... quizás sólo estaba soñando. Oh le habían agregado algo al almuerzo, qué se yo. No lo creía, no podía creer que tenía una visita de alguien que fuera los custodios del Loto Blanco. Se me hizo un nudo horrible en el estómago.

No podía ser la persona que tenía en frente en este instante. No me fue difícil reconocer esa silueta, a pesar de que la luz de fuera le hacía el favor contrario a su rostro. Esos azules los reconocería donde quiera. Los vi por primera vez en Zaofu cuando fueron por Opal para llevársela al Templo de Aire. Tres años después, los volví a ver en el campamento en las afueras del Clan Metal, cambiada totalmente, pidiendo que me rindiera. Me recibieron el día que entramos al mundo de los espíritus cuando estuve inconsciente y que casi la hice volar en mil pedazos. El último día que la vi, fue el momento en que me desterraron a esta prisión.

Ahora, nuevamente, la mujer a la que debía la vida me estaba dando la cara. No supe por qué pero las manos me temblaron. De la impresión, me olvide de mis modales también. Apenas reaccioné cuando relajó sus facciones, mirándome fijamente, con mirada apacible, casi me atrevía a decir con ternura. Me erguí para observarla por completo. A paso lento, se introdujo en el lugar de mi confinamiento. Me sonrió.

—Te traje algo de té... —escuchar su suave voz me produjo una sensación rara en el estómago. Sólo así me percaté que no venía con las manos vacías. Traía una bandeja con dos tazas, la jarra humeante y con otras cosas que no veía bien. Pensé que jamás volvería a oler el aroma a té de jazmín recién hecho...

La miré de nuevo. Me seguía sonriendo, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Se regocijaba con mi sufrir, con mi aspecto acaso?... No, no era ese tipo de sonrisa altanera, como la que alguna vez yo tuve el descaro de mostrar. La estaba juzgando mal. Su sonrisa era sincera... ella era sincera. Me quedé ida por unos momentos, sin saber que decir. Tenía mucho que decir y a la vez no tenía nada.

—Gracias... — me decidí por fin, agachando mi cabeza. De todo lo que tenía que decir, de las mil cosas que puede haber dicho, sólo pude articular eso. A ella no pareció molestarle.

Dos personas del Loto Blanco adentraron una mesa de madera y dos sillas a mi prisión. Reverenciaron al Avatar, y se retiraron, como si no estuviera ahí. Al salir, me enviaron una mirada desprecio, cómo recordando a la persona que tenían encerrada. Yo sólo me quedé seria, mostrándoles que no intimidaban ni un pelo. Cerraron las gruesas puertas de platino, y la luz nuevamente se fue. Sólo teníamos la necesaria para apenas vernos el rostro.

Avatar Korra dejó la charola en la mesa. Me acerqué igualmente, y tome asiento en la silla. Se sentía bien sentarse en un lugar que no fuera el frío suelo. Sacó las dos tacitas y vertió el humeante líquido. Me extendió una, y yo la tomé con cuidado. Rozamos las manos, y se dio cuenta que yo estaba hecha un tempano de hielo. Me miró con algo de pena. Ya era la época de invierno, y la prisión no tenía calefacción por obvias razones.

—Entraras en calor con este té. Descuida— me dijo al sentir la temperatura de mis manos. Efectivamente, la tacita estaba calentando mis dedos pálidos. Korra se sentó frente a mí, en la otra silla. Su cabello había crecido desde que la vi, ahora casi le llegaba a los hombros. Traía puesta una parca más formal de su tribu... probablemente ya había asumido el puesto de Jefa, no lo sabía con exactitud. No dejaba de observarme con mirada afectuosa. No sabía por qué me miraba así, si no me lo merecía.

Preferí concentrarme en el humeante líquido en mi recipiente. Me dolía el estómago del hambre. Soplé un poco, y me lo llevé hacía los labios agrietados. La sensación de volver a probar algo caliente, con ese toque dulce, fue algo glorioso para mi paladar. Mi cuerpo comenzó a tomar su temperatura normal conforme seguía bebiendo. Era hermoso volver a saborear algo así, que casi se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Mil sentimientos se aglomeraron dentro de mí con sólo probar el té. Avatar Korra seguía con mirada apacible, tomando ella de su bebida. El ambiente no era incómodo, no hacía intento de iniciar la conversación, no presionaba son ningún tema en específico. Se notaba cuanto había madurado. Su posición recta en su silla lo daba a indicar, sus manos entrelazadas, su expresión relajada... una total diferencia a mí. Yo estaba hecha un ovillo, ligeramente encorvada en mi silla, y era un desastre, tanto física como moralmente. Ahora los papeles se intercambiaron entre nosotras. Me sentí como una madre que observaba a su hija desarrollarse, y a la vez me sentí inferior a su persona, como si yo fuera la hija frente a su progenitora.

Por primera vez, me sentí intimidada ante ella. Ante Korra.

—¿Qué te pareció el té?

Volví mis ojos hacia ella apenas me habló. Una mueca sonriente adornó su rostro, junto con el brillo de sus enormes ojos aguamarina. Parpadeé varias veces.

—Está... excelente— mi voz apenas fue un susurro, perdiendo en el eco. Carraspee para que saliera mejor. Ella bajó su recipiente al terminar de beber.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— sentía extraño que me tratara con tanta formalidad, si yo sólo era un criminal— También traje **galletas**. Espero sean de tu agrado— arrastró el pequeño platito frente a mí. Agache mi rostro hacia la mesa. En ese momento fue cuando relacioné la forma de las galletas. Estaban decoradas y tenían forma extraña. Me quedé pensando unos instantes.

—Por qué... — comencé, atrayendo su atención— ¿Por qué las galletas tienen esa forma? — me sentía estúpida realizando una pregunta así. Cualquiera que las viera sabría que significaría. Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella pareció observarme como si la respuesta no fuera obvia. Aun así, no me reclamó. Observó su té por unos segundos, y luego me miró:

—Hoy es **Navidad.**

La última palabra me retumbó varias veces en el subconsciente, fue casi como si hubiera olvidado que existía. ¿Tan rápido había llegado la Navidad al Reino Tierra? A pesar del confinamiento, sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera pasado volando, con tan sólo esa mención de esa fecha. Significaba muchas cosas. Mi mente recordó cuando alguna vez viví en Zaofu y le ayudaba a la matriarca y a su familia a colocar el árbol navideño. Los festivales, la decoración, las luces, los regalos... la familia.

Volví mi vista hacia las galletas. Eran de jengibre, pequeñas figuritas con decoración comestible. Ahora todo era claro. Mis manos delgadas tomaron una de ellas. Seguían tibias, ¿estarían recién hechas? Con un crujiente mordisco confirmé que hacía era. El jengibre no era mi favorito, pero el hambre hizo que las viera con otros ojos y con otro sabor. Estaban sumamente deliciosas, tenía una textura tostada y un sutil aroma sin llegar a lo empalagoso.

Korra seguía en silencio, bebiendo té. Luego, sirvió más en nuestras tazas... seguía callada. La miré. Me pasó de nuevo el pensamiento de que estaba ahí para regocijarse de mi encierro. Oh tal vez era otra cosa, ¿Su silencio era porque traía malas noticias? ¿Qué tal si el consejo finalmente decidió darme la pena de muerte? Hasta este punto ya nada me sorprendería. Podría admitir abiertamente que preferiría que me la dieran. Mis ojos verdes ahora estaban en las pequeñas figuras abstractas que el vapor del té hacía.

—Avatar Korra— si bien no la estaba viendo, sabía que ella a mí sí. Aprecié mi reflejo en el té, el poco que me permitía la escasa iluminación. Decepcionante. Aparté la mirada de ahí, para verla. Un choque eléctrico me recorrió al volver a ver sus ojos azules— ¿Por qué has venido a verme?

Era normal mi duda, y ella lo sabía. ¿Cómo una vil dictadora podría recibir la visita de alguien, sobre todo del Avatar, y en Navidad? Acerqué la silla y recargué mis codos en ella, esperando su respuesta. Esta vez, no me bajó la mirada. Hubiera preferido que lo hubiera hecho esta vez, porque me sentí desarmada ante ella, débil y patética...

—Ya te lo había dicho, Kuvira— que dijera mi nombre me causó escalofríos— Me veo a mí misma en tu persona— confesó con un tono llano, amable, dejando sus manos sobre la mesa. Mis manos estaban muy cerca de ella. Decidí mejor tomar otra galleta. Sin querer viajé al tiempo en que Korra me dijo esas palabras.

Siempre pensé que el mundo de los espíritus era puro cuento, hasta que un día como cualquier otro encontré unos cuantos seres de ese lugar vagando por ahí. Volviendo al tema, también pensé que habíamos muerto, tanto que no percibí a qué se refería en aquel entonces, hasta que me lo explicó, hasta que me hizo ver cuánta razón tenía... lo parecidas que éramos. Jamás se lo admití en público, o en persona... más ella si tenía algo de razón. Nos parecíamos.

Aunque, no pareció entender mi pregunta.

—Lo lamento. No me expliqué bien— continué bajito, bebiendo un poco, perdiéndome en el humo— ¿Por qué ha venido a verme, si debería estar con su familia ahora?

Levantó sutilmente su ceja, casi imperceptible el movimiento. Me imaginaba lo que estaría pensando: en vez de ser agradecida y callarme la boca, le cuestionaba la razón de su presencia. No me gusta irme con rodeos; las respuestas claras, concisas y directas son lo mío. Tenía la sospecha de que ella también era así. Ese era otro punto en el que nos parecíamos.

De la nada, ella bajó la mirada, escondiéndose tras su flequillo.

— Después de que fui envenenada, muchas personas intentaron ayudarme a salir del abismo al que había caído— comenzó. Ahora era ella la que no me miraba, jugaba con su taza vacía. Noté como su voz se tornaba pesada. Era notoria la congoja con lo que lo decía. Estaba tocando una herida que apenas acababa de sanar— Sin ellos... sin su ayuda, jamás me habría recuperado, ni sería la persona que soy hoy en día— Sus celestes me encararon. Se tornó sería de repente— Inclusive, uno de mis más grandes enemigos me _ayudó _a superar el miedo. Tú, al igual que él, tenían ambiciones para su gente, pero la manera en la que intentaron alcanzarlas los cegó, dejándolos en la ilusión egoísta...

No debí haber preguntado. Ahora yo me refugié de sus ojos, ¿Venía a restregarme eso, quizás? ¿A recalcarme mis errores, mis caídas, mis fallos? Me sentía insegura de compartirle otra mirada. Bueno, me lo tenía merecido, al igual que todos los castigos que recibí y probablemente recibiría en un futuro. No me tendrían piedad, así como yo no se las tuve a ellos. Avatar Korra estaba en su derecho de hacerme sentir peor.

—Mi punto es... no quiero que atravieses todo eso tu sola— mi burbuja se reventó y me enderecé en la silla, sorprendida. ¿Escuché bien? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? Arrugué ligeramente el ceño, buscando una explicación detrás de sus palabras.

Me espanté cuando colocó una mano sobre la mía. Su calidez me inundó de forma automática, y no sólo en la mano. Quise alejarla, pero ella me lo impidió, estrujándome con delicadeza.

—Vine a decirte que no estás sola. No importa si fuiste mi enemiga durante un tiempo. No importa nada ahora... estaré aquí para cuando tú lo necesites. Considérame...— calló unos segundos, tal vez buscando la palabra correcta— tu familia, Kuvira.

Temblé en mi lugar, me encorvé... sabía que me estaba mostrando vulnerable. ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Qué quería a cambio? Maldito nudo en la garganta. Esa mujer tenía más corazón que nadie en el mundo. Ahora entiendo por qué nació con el título de 'Avatar': ya estaba predestinada. Su mirada bondadosa me estaba quebrando, dándome un pinchazo de alegría efímera. No quise estrujar su mano, pero lo hice, no pude contenerme. El sentimiento era tan grande que no sabía cómo expresarlo, ni contenerlo.

Estuve sola en mi niñez. Me acogieron en el clan metal, y el sentimiento se desplazó por uno de alegría. Luego, con mi ira y resentimiento, volví a caer en donde empecé.

Ahora... ya no estaba sola.

—Avatar Korra— mi voz se estaba haciendo un hilo— No tiene por qué hacer esto...

—Lo sé— respondió con afecto— Pero quiero hacerlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de aquello. Ambas tomamos otra galleta y proseguimos a comerla. Un extraño sentimiento de bienestar surgió en mí, me esforcé por esconder la sonrisa que mis facciones hacían sin mi consentimiento. Me sentía ridícula en cierta manera, pero al mismo tiempo tranquila. Ya había olvidado qué era contar con alguien de apoyo. Suyin fue mi protectora por muchos años, más yo misma la desplacé. Ahora Korra venía a ofrecerme su amistad. Estoy eternamente agradecida con ella.

Después de esa charla, la voz del Avatar pasó del mutismo a una aminada conversación. En mis adentros, me preguntaba si su silencio fue por no saber cómo expresarme lo anterior, cómo expresarme su empatía y el afecto que me tenía... mejor me enfoqué en escucharla. No sabía cuánto tiempo nos quedaba, o cuánto tiempo le permitieron estar conmigo, aunque estaba segura que ya llevábamos más de una hora.

Me habló un poco de Ciudad República. No entró mucho en detalles, después de todo yo fui la destructora, pero me mencionó que ya estaban a más de la mitad de los arreglos; Pasó a su familia y amigos, relatándome de los pocos que yo conocía. Los recordaba a cada uno de ellos. Algunas cosas si me sorprendieron, como que el ingeniero Varrick y su asistente Zhu Li contrajeron matrimonio. De ahí en más, yo sólo torcía una sonrisa o seguía bebiendo del té, menos caliente que antes. Nos terminamos las galletas, y reanudó la plática, que más era como un relato, acerca de su partida con una buena amiga al mundo de los espíritus. Finalmente, me contó que pasarían las festividades en la Isla del Templo de Aire; sus seres queridos ya estaban allá celebrando.

—No... — detuvo su hablar para escucharme— ¿No le dijeron nada por venir a la prisión? — me imaginé que di en el clavo, porque de inmediato desvió la mirada. Pero que preguntas, era obvio que nadie estaría de acuerdo en venir a visitar a la tirana. Visualicé como la regañaban, o hasta le llevaban la contra, reclamándole semejante barbaridad, que no me merecía si quiera volver a respirar aire fresco, mucho menos la presencia del Avatar que no fuera para reprimenda.

—Claro que lo hicieron, pero no me importó— me sonrió con confianza, como si tratara de restarle importancia— Confían en mí y en mis decisiones— luego, hizo mueca divertida— Aún si me lo hubieran prohibido, hubiera venido de todos modos. Ya sabes, nadie le niega algo al Avatar— la oración con presunción fingida me dio gracia, sabía que lo decía en broma. Korra también rió conmigo ¿Hace cuánto no me reía, o si quiera hacía muecas sonrientes?

Al terminar, la risa se perdió en el eco de la gigantesca caja de platino. Técnicamente era una caja, sin ventanas, completamente lisa, solamente saliéndoles dos cadenas de la pared que sostenían el colchón desgastado donde yo dormía. Korra sirvió lo último que quedaba del té tibio, y lo bebimos aun estuviera así. Lo disfruté, casi con miedo a que se terminara, porque de hecho lo tenía. No sabía cuándo volvería a tomarlo de nuevo. Cuando levanté el rostro, ella me miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos, como si tuviera que decirme algo que no había hecho hasta el momento. Pareció entender que la descubrí, así que habló:

—Por cierto... te traje un **regalo**.

Mi mente ni si quiera alcanzó a reaccionar ante lo dicho, ella se levantó de su lugar. Se dirigió a la gruesa puerta de platino, y dio tres toques con los nudillos. De inmediato, un custodio del Loto Blanco se asomó, con la luz del exterior dándome en el rostro. Alcancé a distinguir a Korra susurrándole algo. Obedeciendo, le entregó algo que no alcancé a ver. Una vez cerrada la puerta, quité mi mano de mi rango de visión. Me coloqué de pie al ver que ella no tomaba asiento. Tenía las manos tras la espada. Una vez frente a ella, me dejó ver lo que sus manos sostenían.

—Espero te guste. No es la gran cosa... pero te cubrirá perfectamente del frío y...

Por un momento ignoré lo que estuviera diciendo y tomé lo que tenía en sus manos, sin palabras. Era una frazada gruesa de color azul. Tenía pelaje de un lado, y supe de inmediato que era de la Tribu Agua. Estaba hecha a mano, tenía detalles brillantes y hermosos. Pasé una mano sobre la frazada... era suave, a simple vista se notaba que era cálida.

—De antemano, si no está envuelto, es porque me lo prohibieron... — Korra rezongó rodando los ojos. Luego, soltó un suspiro— En fin. Feliz Navidad Kuvira.

No lo pensé dos veces. Dejé la frazada en la mesa y, con cuidado, me acerqué a Korra. Mis delgados brazos la rodearon. Me hundí en el hueco de su cuello, la estrujé contra mí. Ella no se lo esperó, ni yo tampoco. Segundos después, ella me rodeó a mí. La sentí temblar en mis brazos. Ya se había dado cuenta que estaba demasiado delgada.

—Gracias Korra... — mi voz apenas salió, hablé sobre su atuendo, pero sabía que ella me había escuchado perfectamente— Feliz Navidad... también.

—No agradezcas— frotó una mano contra mi espalda, dándome confort. No me di cuenta, pero se quedó pensativa unos momentos, callada, ¿Tendría de nuevo una cosa importante que decirme? —Me tengo que retirar, Kuvira...

Me temí que dijera esa frase. Mis ánimos se fueron al suelo. La comprendía. No podía quedarse aquí toda la vida a hacerme compañía. En alguna otra dimensión paralela, donde yo no hubiera sido su enemiga y hubiéramos entablado una amistad previa, podríamos pasar tiempo de calidad, juntas...

Pero eso jamás sucedería. Ni hoy, ni nunca.

Se separó de mí, aunque yo tarde un poco más en hacerlo. Tenía que dejar de ser infantil, ella tenía a los suyos esperando en el Templo. Mi lugar era en esta prisión, encerrada, enjaulada del mundo exterior... como siempre debió ser. Un monstruo siempre debe estar en su jaula.

—Hey— me sacó de la cavilación, haciendo que le mirara. Me dieron escalofríos cuando pasó un mechón detrás de mi oreja — Vendré a visitarte seguido— me sonrió, descansado una mano en mi hombro— Lo prometo.

Lo último pareció dejarme tranquila, al menos un poco. Me serviría de consuelo, hasta su próxima visita. Nuestra despedida pasó lento, y rápido a la vez. Parecía un sueño. Me volvió a abrazar, y yo la correspondí. Ahora que se iba, me enfoqué un poco más sus detalles. Su cabello olía a una sutil fragancia de vainilla, un olor que noté hasta ahora.

Por cuestiones de seguridad, no la pude acompañar hasta la puerta. Avatar Korra tardó en golpear la puerta. Me dio otro vistazo, tal vez dándose el valor para hacerlo, hasta que finalmente pudo. Los custodios se dejaron ver las dos piezas de platino. Sabía que se aborrecían de verme, sus ojos y comportamiento los delataban, daba por sentado que no querían que el Avatar pasara tiempo con mi persona. La luz nuevamente fue un martirio para mis ojos. Retiré un poco mi mano. Korra se vio envuelta en la brillantez del exterior. Me sonrió, y casi fue como si estuviera viendo un ángel.

—Te veré pronto, Kuvira ¡Feliz Navidad!

Agache mi cabeza en agradecimiento, y no esperaron a que respondiera. El último crujir de las bisagras hizo eco en la prisión. La oscuridad me acogió nuevamente, seguido del silencio gélido de las paredes de platino. A pesar de la ausencia de Korra, sentía algo diferente. ¿Su esencia en el aire, probablemente? No lo sabía con exactitud. Tomé mi frazada nueva, y rápidamente la pasé sobre mis hombros. El sentimiento afloró en mí al saber que hoy dormiría bajo una colcha caliente.

Esta noche no pasaría frío. Esta noche había tenido una visita en mi encierro eterno. Esta noche tomé té de jazmín y galletas de jengibre. Había recibido un regalo...

Me merecía toda la indiferencia, odio y desprecio del mundo. Incluso la muerte. Sin embargo, en Navidad... ella vino a verme.

Al final de todo, creo que los milagros existen.

—_Gracias... Korra. Gracias por todo..._

...

...

...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas:<strong>

Bien Devil. No sé cómo te haya parecido: hermoso, horroroso, esperabas más, esperabas menos... Solo quiero que hayas pasado un buen rato leyendo, al menos nwn, ¡Feliz regalo de cumpleaños, _atrasado! _xD No es la gran cosa, pero se hace lo que se puede.

Manejar a Kuvira definitivamente _no _es mi fuerte. Me encanta el personaje, es mi villana favorita, y pienso que tenía mucho potencial para más en la serie, pero eso no le quita el hecho de que su personalidad sea difícil de manejar, al menos para mi gusto. Quise darle un enfoque donde ella viera que actuó mal a la hora de 'ayudar' al Reino Tierra, llevándola a arrepentirse por sus actos, sobre todo al darse cuenta de la bonita amistad que pudo formar con Korra. No sé si logré mi objetivo... lo aclaro por si las dudas. Agregué a Baatar Jr, también. A mi pensar, sentí que el pobre tenía que salir *risas*

Agradezco a los moderadores del Foro por dejarme participar y por brindarme el reto, ¡Los quiero un buen!

Ya saben, se aceptan reviews de cualquier tipo. Disculpen si se me fue algún dedazo por ahí, me avisan y lo corrijo. Este es mi primer fic del 2015 *feelz*

¡Nos leemos!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

_**Viernes 2 de Enero del 2015**_


End file.
